


Snacks' Devil & Mini Brownies

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories of Asami as he recalls some afternoons in the park near his aunt's place.... especially one afternoon that had been unexpectedly 'different' than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacks' Devil & Mini Brownies

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Asami Ryuichi, Takaba Akihito, Kirishima

**Rating/Genre:** G / AU

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed

 

**A/N:** Thoughts are in itallics.

 

 

~~~~~

 

To steal the smaller kids' snacks has always been Asami Ryuichi's favourite game, whenever he came to spend some days during vacations at his aunt's. She was obsessed with his safety and never allowed him to go any further than the park behind her house. This place was so small and quiet, that every parent of the neighborhood let their children go alone play in the park, expecting the eldest to watch carefully over the youngest ones. Small and quiet and lots of potential preys to torment: Asami Ryuichi had finally found a way to make his afternoons in Yokohama less boring.

At first he had stolen the little cars from the boys and the girls' dolls. And he had enjoyed greatly as they begged and cried for him to let them have back. But thanks to one young boy, surely not older than four, who had no toy near him, but was eating with glee a gigantic cookie, he had the utmost surprise to discover that the child would cry and begged even more than the others to get his cake back.

To steal snacks would be for the best. This way, the young Asami could kill two birds with one stone. He enjoyed the tears and cries from the youngest kids and did not have to give back what he had taken by force. Not that he liked that much food, but he throw his booty partly into the thickets, where only little birds could go, what made the girls cry in despair for their little tarts and gave the rest to the tall brown Doberman at the corner, which seemed to have a fondness for chocolate and then always welcomed him joyfully, what scared the boys, who were now more afraid of the guy that had tamed 'the Beast' than the beast itself.

 

 

¤¤¤

 

His long black coat open on his ebony dress suit, Asami Ryuichi unfold his claret tie then lights up a cigarette. The business meeting of this evening seemed as if it would know no end. Politicians are sure useful for the business, but to entertain them was definitely not the part of his job he enjoyed the most.

That might be why, as the limo had turned only two streets away, he had asked Kirshima to drive him here. In the light breeze of this late summer night, his eagle eyes scrutinize the small park.

_Nothing has changed here._

As he slowly passes by the empty kennel of his former chocolate addicted accomplice, memories of these afternoons in the park come back. Especially the one and only time he had not been able to steal away a young boy's snack.

 

 

¤

 

After five years away, Asami had to come back to spend some days at his aunt's while his Mother went to her hometown to take care of her sick father. As his seventen years old silhouette entered the park, where the youngest kids from before had become the eldest watching over their little twins, none of them had forgotten about the dark coal hair and the wolf eyes of the devil that stole their snacks; and they recognized immediately this demon kid in the alluring teenager that walked silently toward them.

A devilish smirks curls his lips up, when Asami Ryuichi notices the fear flashing through the eldest children's eyes and how none of them dares to make a move. On his favourite bench on the right, a little boy with light brown hair and smiling eyes, engulfs happily some mini brownies, totally unaware of the rest of the world. _**He**_ would be the perfect prey for his first day, and Asami saunters silently to the bench.

"Aki! Whatch out! The _snacks' devil_!"

This boy, who definitely was too young to have ever possibly met him before, seemed to know about him because of this stupid nickname that the kids had given him long ago. And just as his hands were close to grab the boy's arms to immobilize him and enjoy incomprehension and fear that would grow in his light blue irises, as agile as a little monkey, he jumps on  his feet, first on the bench seat and right away on the back and sticks out his tongue, before he jumps down, and shouts a jeering 'Too slow!' as he dashes towards the street.

Who was the traitor that had dared to warn his prey, Asami Ryuichi had never gotten the opportunity to know it, since all the children deserted the park in the following seconds like a flock of starlings.

 

 

¤

 

Close to the old bench, standing still under the pitch black sky pierced by only one star, Asami dials his favourite number.

"Do you still like mini brownies?"

"Uh?..... How d'ya kno---"

"Yes or no?"

Takaba, who was quite asleep in front of the TV, rubs his eyes and now that his brain finally gets the question, he bursts out a loud 'Of course!'

"I take it for a Yes"

"....?"

"Don't go to bed yet."

"But it's quite 2 a.m.!!!"

"I said, don't."

Asami hangs up without further explanation. He walks back to the car and Kirishima, who was still waiting outside, just in case.

"We will buy mini brownies on our way back home."

As Kirishima bows slightly while he opens the door to Asami, he cannot help but wonder just how oblivious to time and place his boss becomes, when he decides to spoil his young lover.

 

 

_(The End.)_


End file.
